


You did it right, Ryuken

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Bleach, Vocaloid
Genre: (slight) crossover, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: "Looks like you finally did something right..Dad"~Ishida Uryu





	

Uryu wasn't always fond of being surprised or not knowing things. He also couldn't stand it when people made him do things against his will. One day when visiting his father he got a received the biggest news that shocked him. "Uryu we need to talk" Ryuken said, Uryu sat down "about what?" he asked. "We have met the Cyan family before and I was wondering what do you think of their daughter?" he asked his son. Uryu has met Sung-sun Cyan and her parents when they came over to their house one day. Both her mother and father were very well known doctors who came up with their own methods for healing people and they owned a hospital. Ryuken knew Mr. Cyan since they were in college and were the best of friends but got distant when they graduated and Mr. Cyan had to travel often. Their child Sung-sun was a quiet and classy girl, she had an odd habit of covering her mouth with her sleeve or hand but Uryu found her slightly intriguing. 

When they conversed one time he was surprised at how intelligent she is and her witty comments were made sense. She seemed snobbish but she didn't mean to be like that. They had a lot in common and they both couldn't stand or tolerate immature and stupid people. She also was introverted and had a hard time interacting with other people because she was often bullied as a child and the expectations of her parents caused pressure on her almost making the girl lose her self-confidence. Uryu could relate to that and he told her how he couldn't stand his dad and just tolerated him. They liked each other's company but that was the only time he ever got to know her. Mr. and Mrs. Cyan were so busy and they were very protective and strict when it comes to their daughter so they didn't get to meet again. "I think she is a smart and classy girl we're alike in a lot of ways yet somehow dissimilar" Uryu responded. "So I take it you like her then?" Uryu shrugged "I'm not really sure since I only met her once but she's not so bad" Ryuken smiled slightly "That's close enough for assurance" the blue eyed boy raised a brow "What do you mean?" he asked.

Ryuken took a deep breath "Son..your 19 now and it's your final year of college since I know your going to be a doctor you will inherit my position if you make it that far but with your skills I believe you will" he said. "Your beating around the bush Ryuken just get to the point already" Uryu said. "Uryu since you still have no love interest and I don't want you to get married to a useless commoner and I know for sure you are not gay..I must inform you that you will have a wife soon after you graduate" Uryu was confused at first but then he got the meaning and gasped. Uryu looked at his father in shock and bewilderment "W-what?! Are you serious?!" he asked hoping it was a joke. Ryuken crossed his arms "Yes I'm serious Uryu..You are arranged to be married" he said with nonchalance. "WHAT?!" he yelled "Sung-sun's parents are very strict and they don't want her to get married to someone that's not of their status, I also owe it to her father because he's done a lot for me in the past" Ryuken said. Uryu scowled "You didn't even think to ask me about any of this?! I only met her once and if it doesn't work out between us what then?!" he sneered at his father. "That is for you to figure out I'm sorry Uryu but it's been decided there's no backing out now" he told his son firmly.

Uryu wasn't even coming to terms with his opinion on Sung-sun and his father does this to him. "We know how you feel Uryu" Szayel said to his best friend "Me and Szayel are also set up in an arranged marriage except the only difference is we know and love the girls we'll marry after college" Ulquiorra said. Uryu gaped at them "You guys are arranged to be married too?! Didn't you get a say in it?!" he asked them. "Actually we did and you know how rich people with rich children are they don't want their kids to marry someone they deem useless..I'm getting married to Nemu and Ulquiorra will get married to his girlfriend Mew" It was no surprise to Uryu whom Szayel would marry. Szayel came from a rich family of smart and famous scientists and so did Nemu. Uryu had seen how much Szayel was pining over Nemu and since their parents were close they must have decided to set up their kids for marriage. "Our parents are really nosy but we have no choice" Ulquiorra said "Who are you getting married to?" Szayel asked "Sung-sun Cyan" Uryu said sighing.

Both of them looked at him "Actually Uryu..you have never noticed her but she has had a crush on you since our first year of college" Ulquiorra said. Uryu was shocked "Huh?" was all he could say "I've always seen her admiring and looking at you from a distance and whenever you accomplished something she would smile, Harribel is her best friend and one of my female acquaintances she's told me that she's had feelings for you and still can't get over them" Ulquiorra informed him. "It's true but she was just too shy to approach you since she's introverted and most people think she's a snob" Szayel added, Uryu felt weird now "...Well...I guess I have to get to know my future wife..but I don't know if it will work out" he said. "Don't worry if you let love come into your life with her it will you'll eventually learn to love her" Szayel said slinging his arm on the bespectacled boy's shoulder. Uryu asked Sung-sun on a date and she agreed happily. They went to a museum together and Sung-sun liked looking at the historical things inside. Next they went to her favorite art gallery and Uryu was fascinated by the wonderful sculptures and paintings "This is where I like to go to when I'm feeling bad or upset looking at these paintings and sculptures give me a sense of piece because of their beauty" Sung-sun told him. "Really now? I must say you have very good taste in choosing art galleries, I've never been here before to be honest" the olive green haired girl looked at him with slight shock. "How come? Many know about this place because Guertena Weiss was famous for these paintings of his" Uryu scratched his head.

"Eheheh...I'm not really updated on new things because I'm busy" he reasoned out. "By the way is it true that..you've been in love with me since our first year in college?" he asked. Sung-sun blushed "Straightforward and blunt like always Uryu-kun but yes..you just never noticed me" she confessed. Uryu's breath hitched "Well...I-" but she cut him off, "-if you don't want to marry me I understand I could always-" Uryu silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. She blushed "I think..we should get to know each other since your my fiance" he smiled and held her hand. Sung-sun smiled back "Yes...that's the most appropriate course of action" and with that they left holding hands. 

*Timeskip- 2 months till graduation*

Uryu found that he liked Sung-sun and they got to know each other really well. It didn't take long but somehow within the course of a few months he fell in love with her and wanted to see every inch of the girl known as Sung-sun Cyan both mind and soul. Sung-sun has always felt the same way and wanted to see every inch of the boy known as Uryu Ishida both in heart and soul. The first time he tried to kiss her she stopped him "Let's reserve our first kiss on the day of our wedding to make it more special and memorable" she told him. He agreed but there was still that feeling of doubt in his heart about this arranged marriage with her "It will go away in time" Szayel told him. "By the way you 2 will be my best men in my wedding" Uryu told them. This made his 2 friends happy "why of course! You'll also get to play a part in my wedding!" Szayel said excitedly, "same here" Ulquiorra agreed. It was 2 months and they were going to graduate soon. 'I hope I'm not making a mistake and it does work out for me and Sung-sun' Uryu thought.

*Timeskip- Wedding day*

It was their wedding day and Uryu couldn't be more excited. He got his master's degree and so did Sung-sun and they are now full pledged doctors working in the Cyan family's hospital. Ryuken was still strong enough to manage his hospital without problems and as promised Szayel and Ulquiorra became the best men in Uryu's wedding. Nemu and Halibel were the bridesmaid. "Do you Ishida Uryu take this woman to be your wife?" Uryu smiled and with truthful love and care he responded with "I do". "Do you Cyan Sung-sun take Ishida Uryu to be your husband?" Sung-sun smiled and true love was visible in her lavender eyes "I do" she responded. "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you  
husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Uryu wasted no time and kissed his new wife. They all cheered and Ryuken smiled he was glad that his son was finally happy. When he saw Uryu and Sung-sun getting to know each other he could feel the connection forming within them 'I guess I finally did something right for you my son' he thought. Uryu was so happy he could say his vows truthfully and he got a woman he fell in love with 'Looks like you finally did something right..Dad' it was all thanks to Ryuken this marriage happened. He would have to thank his father for this.


End file.
